The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Violet Profusion’ or as the new plant. The new plant was selected from an insect-pollinated cross between the female parent, an unreleased proprietary hybrid known only by the breeder code 12-98-1 (not patented) and an unnamed unreleased sibling of 12-98-1 (not patented) in May of 2013 at an isolation block at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. Seeds were collected in June of 2013 and the new plant begun the trial phase in the summer of 2015 and eventually assigned the breeder code 13-64-130 prior to assigning a cultivar name.
The new Salvia was further evaluated and asexually propagated first by division in 2015, then propagated by basal cuttings were taken at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in June of 2016. Evaluation of these and further cutting grown plants shows that Salvia ‘Violet Profusion’ continues to be stable and produce true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.